Eagle's Landing
Eagle's Landing, formerly referred to as Eagle's Nest, was the former shelter made by Jesse Ridgway during the KICKED OUT (SURVIVAL SERIES), following his exile from his house.Psycho Dad Grills Wii U Eagle's Landing was inhabited by Jesse from April 2, until April 12, 2015, where Jeffrey Sr. flattened Eagle's Landing with his backhoe, forcing Jesse to take up residence in Zack Dingler's house, who is a good friend.BACK TO CIVILIZATION! History The Psycho Series Directly after the events of the Psycho Dad Grills Wii U, Jesse fled to the Morton Building where he would stay at for the next two days, on the second day, the soon-to-be-named Eagles Landing first appeared in KICKED OUT OF THE HOUSE *PSYCHO UPDATE*, with Jesse stating the tent was used for camping trips the Ridgway family would go on prior to the Psycho Series. Unfortunately for Jesse, a storm arrived, making staying in the tent impossible due to the fact that he was unable to find the rain guard, which he eventually found under the tent. After "making mountains" to get all the rain into specific spots and drying it out, in Welcome to Eagle's Landing Jesse finally set up the Eagle's Landing tent. Jesse's girlfriend then visited him and stayed in the tent until EXPANDING THE ALLIANCE!, however before then the two go out purchasing food and in DISCOVERING ELECTRICITY! attempt to find lighting for the tent, however thanks to Mr. H, manage to get their hands on a generator. During the last night Jesse's girlfriend stayed over the tent, Jeff Jr. pulled a prank on the two with his Donnie Darko Easter bunny suit.Donnie Darko Easter Bunny Prank In the morning after Jesse's girlfriend left, Jesse got the idea from Jeff Jr.'s prank to possibly use electricity generated from the Morton Building, before doing this however Jesse was treated by his Juggies to a free lunch., he then goes to show them the tent. Jesse then stays back in the Morton Building because of the rain until the next day in which he finally gets electricity for Eagle's Landing.BETRAYED BY A JUGGIE! Jesse also started off the same video stating that a Juggie almost sold him out to his dad by telling him he was outside the Ridgway Residence in a tent. After learning that he isn't going to be invited to the Easter dinner with his family, Jesse left the Eagle's Landing to crash Easter and take dinner for himself, eating it at the Eagle's Landing.JESSE CRASHES EASTER! Jesse then thinks of a diabolical plan against his father, which was originally to take his credit card and spend money with it, however retracts it, and goes on a supply run to Walmart to get a TV, XBOX, toilet paper and food.A BETTER DIABOLICAL PLAN!!! THE SUPPLY RUN! In PLANNING THE RAID! with an intense rain storm going on, Jesse discusses and goes through with sneaking back into his house, to retrieve various video games for his recently bought XBOX.THE BREAK-IN! However, the tables turn as Jeff Jr. betrays Jesse by yelling for their dad after Jesse and he argue, which causes the events of THE WARNING SHOT! later on. Before that however, Jesse does however get his hands on a video game, The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, which he plays after spring cleaning his tent and building his "gaming lair".BUILDING THE GAMING LAIR! After the warning shot by his father, with him destroying his Yeti microphone that is used for live-streaming, Jesse thinks that he may be defeated, thinking he won't be aloud in his house, ever again. He also wonders how long the Eagle's Landing has left.MY CURRENT SITUATION In EAGLE'S LANDING HAS VISITORS! Jesse ventures out of the tent to find something warm and finds the Donnie Darko Easter bunny costume previously used by Jeff Jr.. Jesse's friends then visit him and take him out to lunch. The next day, Jesse explains that the tent was drenched after the previous nights thunder storm, but also goes onto walking his Juggies through a day in the life in his tent, talking about his morning ritual, showers, poop stories and his diet.A DAY IN THE LIFE! (Tent Edition) In HUNTING & EXPLORING! Jesse looks for things to pimp out Eagles Landing and goes on a ridiculous trek through the woods with his hatchet, which many months later reveals that he made a shrine with it.THE HARVEST! In LIGHTING THE SIGNAL FIRE! Jesse decides to light a fire with old cardboard and wood outside his house with the intentions of "pissing off" his father, which causes him to send a letter about the said fire, and the electricity, no longer allowing him to use it.MESSAGE FROM PSYCHO DAD After knowing that his father will do something drastic if he uses the electricity again, he goes back to using Mr H's generator again, however states it is too loud.GENERATING POWER! In FLIGHT OF THE EAGLES!, Jesse decides to go against his fathers wishes and use the electricity, which triggers the events of Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair. After this happens, Jesse flees the torn down tent, taking a few left over pieces and driving away, taking refuge at a friends house.THE FALL OF EAGLE'S LANDING *PSYCHO UPDATE* Legacy The Eagle's Landing is mentioned countless times by Jesse after it's demise for the remainder of the Psycho Series, with it having its very own tribute and "spin-off" tent later on named Phoenix Landing, however it was short lived.A TRIBUTE TO EAGLE'S LANDING! WELCOME TO PHOENIX LANDING! PSYCHO DAD SURPRISE VISIT The next year, the similarly named Wingless Eagle is a spiritual successor to the Eagle's Landing.WELCOME TO THE WINGLESS EAGLE! In the finale of the Psycho Series, a brief shot of Eagle's Landing was seen during flashbacks.Psycho Kid Flees Country Notable Inhabitants Trivia *Eagle's Landing was referred to as the Eagle's Nest, until Jesse learned that it was also the name of 's vacation home, he stopped referring to it as such. *The Eagle's Landing tent was a green camping tent with an Eagle as its symbol. The Eagle is actually a broken piece of Jeff Sr.'s trophy from the trophy/Wii U incident, that caused Jesse's disowning from his house. It was also equipped with a rain guard, a generator, and the bare essentials inside. References Category:Locations